Madness
by lovelyleaves
Summary: Based on the RP the Ariak Empire. Nax comes across a friend he hasn't seen in a long while, and finds out he's filthy rich because of his job... or is it really because of that? Eventual OCxOC. Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.


Madness

Chapter 1:Roommates?

Nax shivered, pulling the jacket he was wearing up more to cover his neck. It was unbelievably cold for a day in Fall on Ukiwa. _How annoying,_ He thought. Nax had never been very fond of weather. On Irk, it was usually about the same temperature no matter what time of the year it was. After four years, he still hadn't gotten used to it.

The Tallest had him banished because of an incident on the day of The Great Assigning. The day before, the monthly measuring took place for all irkens over the height of 5"0. And of course, Nax thought it was a great idea to pull a prank on his superiors.

_**"Invader Nax?"The Elite called, looking around. Nax stepped up, smiling.**_

_** "That would be me."**_

_** Everyone gasped at the height of the irken. He seemed to be at least 6", and that was especially tall for an irken. The Elite gulped, nodding.**_

_** "Would you please stand at that end?"The irken said meekly. Nax smirked, nodding and walking to the end with the taller irkens. He took his rightful spot in the end of the line, being the tallest one there. Everyone started whispering to eachother, and the Elite spoke through the mic. "It seems to be that Invader Nax is the tallest one here."**_

_** There was lots of cheering and cameras flashing, and Nax had never felt more narcissistic in his life. He smiled, waving to the crowd of millions.**_

_** The Elite walked up to him, gesturing to follow. "You will now be measured compared to the Tallest."**_

_** Nax followed the irken, walking down the long hall. He chuckled to himself a bit.**_

**You're on a roll, **_**He thought. **_**Just don't trip, and you're good.**

_** When they got to the end of the dreadfully long hallway, there was a large steel door with a handpad lock. The Elite pressed his hand to it, and the door slid open with a **_**ding**_**.**_

_** Nax gasped, marveling the large room. It was the size of an extremely big planetarium, and was lit brightly. Most of the room was white. He felt out of place.**_

_** "Please step up there,"Said the irken, his hand pointing to a stage area. Nax complied, walking over and then up the steps. **_

_** Suddenly, a large hole in the middle of the stage appeared, and on a platform arose the Tallests- Red and Purple. Nax's eyes widened. He's never been so close to the Tallests before when not for punishment.**_

_** "Pur, you **_**really**_** need to tell me when you're ordering a large supply of snacks with **_**our money**_**!"Red screeched. Purple frowned, waving his hand in the other's face. **_

_** "Yeah, yeah, whatever! It's technically my money, so I can use it for whatever I want!"**_

_** Red growled, and the two continued to bicker, oblivious of Nax and the Elite watching them. After a while, Red turned and saw Nax.**_

_** "Ah, when did we get here?"He said. "Nevermind. Come over here, Invader."**_

_** Nax nodded quickly, walking over as quick as he could while using stilts. **_

_**He walked up in front of Red, bowing slightly. "Thank you for having me here, My Tallests,"He said with slight vindication in his voice. Red didn't seem to notice.**_

_** "Yeah, yeah. Stand up straight, Invader."He said. Nax nodded, straightening out. The Elite walked up, and a monitor trailed behind him.  
>"The computer will compare your heights. If Invader Nax is taller, then he will become the new Tallest. If Tallest Red is taller, then he shall stay the Tallest, along with Tallest Purple."<strong>_

_** Nax swallowed, nodding nervously. His neck was starting to get sore from all the nodding. He sighed.**_

_** The monitor flew up, and a beam of light came out, washing from the tip of the antennae to their toes. There was a large flash of light, and Nax stumbled. "Aaah!"He squeaked, falling over backwards, the stilts breaking loose of their hold, falling out. The Elite and Purple both gasped, while Red's eyes just narrowed.**_

_** "You good-for-nothing **_**fake,**_**"He spat. "Get him!"**_

_** Nax hightailed out of there faster than light.**_

He sighed, remembering the incident. It once was funny, but now, just disappointing. He had been banished from Irk and reassigned to being a Service Drone. Nax frowned, shaking his head in regret.

After a while of walking, he came across an old coffee shop. Nax cocked his head, curious. He was awfully thirsty after walking about five miles in the cold.

He approached the shop, peering in the window. It was lit, and there were a few customers inside. He shrugged, pulling open the door and walking inside.

The warmth and aroma of coffee was homely, and Nax found himself smiling. He walked up to the counter, and a young Ukiwan girl was there, cleaning dishes. She spun around at the sound of the bells hung on the door, and smiled sweetly at Nax. "Hello, sir. You can take a seat, and I'll be with you in a minute, alright?"

Nax smiled. "Okay."He said, and walked over to a table near the window. He pulled out a chair, sitting down. He sighed in comfort, leaning back and crossing his legs. He took off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair.

He looked over at the table opposite of him, and suprisingly enough, there was another irken. He suppressed a gasp, but continued to stare. Fortunately enough, the other didn't notice.

He was light green in skin tone, and he had sapphire blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to the Elite uniform, but he was wearing invader boots and gloves. He was also insanely tall- possibly as tall as the Tallests.

Nax raised an eyebrow(figuratively speaking). That face looked annoyingly similar, put he couldn't put a name to it.

Nax got up and walked over to the table the familiar irken was sitting at, and smiled. "Hello. My name is Nax. I'm irken as well."He held out a gloved hand. The other looked up from the book he was reading.

"Nax...?"

Finally, something in his head made the connection. Nax gasped. "Mal?"

Mal smiled brightly and laughed. "I can't believe that you're here,"He said. "I haven't seen you in eons!"

Nax sat down across from Mal. "Yeah, it's been a long time,"He said. "But why are you here? It's so lonely..."

The taller irken sighed. "It's a long story. I kinda got lost, trying to find my way to Vontaria a couple years back, and my ship ran out of fuel and crashed here. It's broken beyond repair,"He said. "And they don't have any type of space traveling vehicles here, as you know."

"Yeah,"Nax replied with a nod. "It's kind of unfortunate. But I still have my ship,"He said with a smile. Mal's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mal cried out with joy. "If you have a ship, then we can leave this place!"

Nax frowned. He had been here for so long that the idea of leaving made him a bit nervous. "Well,"He pondered. "I don't have a lot of money right now. There aren't any planets within a million lightyears that have cheap enough houses for rent or sale. I get to stay here for 200 monies a month."

Mal sighed. "I have plenty enough money to afford a house on Tajiri. We can live there."He said. "C'mon, I've been waiting for the opportunity to leave this planet for _two years!_ We can live great on Tajiri! It's a beautiful place!"

Nax gave Mal a weird look. "But isn't that place for rich people who want to buy summer homes?"

Mal pulled out an Irken Express Black Card. Nax's jaw(again figuratively speaking)hit the floor. "Trust me, I can afford it."

_"YOU HAVE TEN MILLION MONIES IN CREDIT?"_

Mal laughed. "Let's just say that I'm a pretty important person."

Nax just stared at him, dumbfounded. "But how?"

"I was hired by Tallest Red and Purple to be Co-Tallest."

"And they pay really well, I take it?"

"Bingo. I have a lot left in savings that I have nothing to do with, and I've been waiting for a good opportunity to spend it."He paused. "And this seems like a good opportunity to me."

Nax crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do just yet. He hadn't seen Mal in about seven years, and Mal then was a lot different than he is now. Also, he hadn't left the planet in four years, and he had come accustomed to living there. He didn't know if he wanted to go and do this quite yet.

"Tell you what,"Nax spoke, regaining Mal's attention. "If you come stay with me for a month, I'll think about it."

"What do you want me to do that for?"

Nax frowned. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You've changed a lot. No offense or anything, but I'm not sure I want to go and buy a house with you just yet."He said. Mal nodded.

"I suppose I can understand that. And you haven't changed a bit,"He said with a laugh.

"I guess I haven't."Nax smiled. "So, do you want to go now? I'll show you where my house is."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Also, it's getting late,"He pointed out, looking out the window. Nax's eyes followed Mal's to see it was almost dusk. He stood up, walking for the door, and Mal followed behind.

The Ukiwan looked up from her dishes. "You sure you guys don't want any-"

The door shut.

"Coffee?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! This is my first story, yay! It's based on an RP me and my friends are doing on Soapy Waffles.

Nax belongs to me, and Mal belongs to Invader Lye.

Ukiwa means "desolate" in Swahili.

Tajiri means "rich" in Swahili.

That's it! I don't talk much in my stories, lol.

R&Rs are greatly appreciated! Please don't flame though!

MM me for a link to the RP, if you are interested.


End file.
